Junction boxes have long been used to collect and protect telephone and electrical wires for distribution, splicing, cross connection and other uses. In the telephony arts, such junction boxes are more commonly known as network interface units (NIUs) and/or building entrance protectors (BEPs).
In a telephone network, a network cable from the central office is connected to a building entrance protector (BEP) located at the customer site, where the individual telephone lines are broken out line by line. The network cable, which consist of a plurality of tip-ring wire pairs that each represent a telephone line, is typically connected to a connector block that is an integral part of the BEP. Such connectors may be, for example, the ubiquitous 66-type punch down connector, or an SC 99 type connector block, such as are available from Lucent Technologies Inc. The customer telephone equipment is coupled through the connector block to a central office (CO) telephone line. The CO line side of the connector is generally the bottom side of the connector block, where the CO line tip-ring wire pairs are connected using a wire-wrapping tool.
The BEP may, of necessity be located outdoors. The BEP is generally located at eye level for the convenience of the technicians who service such equipment. The BEP has a lockable outer door to protect the electrical components from the weather and for security and other reasons. Frequently, it is necessary to open the BEP for servicing or maintenance. Such servicing will at times occur during inclement weather, such as rain, snow, or sleet. When the BEP is opened for servicing during such weather, the electrical components are exposed to the inclement weather, which could cause electrical short circuits, pose electrical shock hazards for the technician, or otherwise damage the electrical components. A shield is needed to prevent the inclement weather (elements) from contacting the electrical components. A shield is also needed to protect the technician from the elements, which can also include protecting the technician from the harmful rays of the sun. A large, fixed weather shield is not a viable option because it would be unsightly and be hazardous to passersby as most BEP's are located at about eye level. Also, a fixed rain shield would have to be constructed to resist the constant effects of wind, the weight of snow, or accidental collision. Accordingly, an internally mounted retractable weather shield that can be easily and quickly deployed is desired.